starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaralyn Blackthorne
:"I believe that girl will be the one who does the impossible.." :— Loran Qel-Vorn Biography File Deleted, Backup Being Relocated, Unknown E.T.A Awakening ---------- Aaralyn awoke 36 years later to discover that the Republic she once served had been all but destroyed, replaced by an evil Empire and that Empire had too been destroyed. The Galaxy as she knew it was still in utter turmoil, although the Jedi and Republic had recovered, the Sith had emerged as a power to be reckoned with. She was discovered in the now abandoned facility on Aleria by two wayward Jedi. Her life was in shambles, she had awoken from a nightmare and ended up utilizing the force and destroying her stasis chamber and the area around it using a force push. She struggled with her ailments of the stasis effects such as blindness and nausea which haunted her for quite some time after she had awoke from her years of slumbering.((Being Re-worked)) Entering The Order ---------- Becoming a Knight ---------- Starships ---------- Capital ---------- * ''Freedom / Modified EE76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate * ''Light's Hope / Modified XCI Ragnarok Class Cruiser Mid-Class ---------- * ''Distant Dream / Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-2000 Heavily Modified Freighter Fighter ---------- * ''Black Dragon / T-65AC4 X-Wing Starfighter Jedi Information ---------- Lightsaber and Force Powers ---------- Core Powers ---------- ''OOC - not developed yet, will remove note when proper level has been reached, this is for future reference.' :'Force Speed - Force Speed was a Force power that allowed the user to maintain sprinting speeds (even moving in awkward directions like backwards) for a brief time. Greater aptitude granted greater boosts to speed and/or greater duration. The power also apparently enabled the user to run for extended distances with no visible signs of fatigue. The increased speed of the Jedi enabled her to see the world and the entities around her in slow motion. This allowed the Jedi to dodge attacks easier, and attack quicker with greater accuracy. The duration and the amount of speed were subject to the user's skill in the Force. With sufficient skill, one could actually run on vertical surfaces for brief periods of time. :Force Concealment - Force Concealment was a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force sensitives. :Force Sense - Force Sense was one of the most basic Force abilities for a Jedi. It could be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. A more concentrated, more directed form of this ability was likely how Jedi were able to see others without relying on their physical senses. When many beings died, Jedi would often feel their deaths through the force. Force Sight or Force Seeing was a basic Force ability, perhaps related to Force Sense. It enhanced the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. 'Seeing' with the Force was a useful skill for as Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them". Trained users could have their sight amplified and were able to counter Force Persuasion and Force Blinding powers. :Force Empathy - Force Empathy was a Force power related to Force Sense, but involved picking up impressions of an individuals emotional state. :Telekinesis - abbreviated TK, was a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had. With it, they could lift objects according to their concentration and move them, hovering the items in any direction. This ability was the base for Force Pull, Force Throw and Force Push, as well as telekinetic lightsaber combat techniques such as Saber Throw. It could be disputed that these are all the same power applied to different means. :Force Jump/Leap - Force Jump used the Force to augment the user's natural leaping ability. Force users adept in this technique could perform awe-inspiring vertical/horizontal leaps with impunity. The user could leap tremendous distances when combining this technique with that of Force Speed. Force Jumps were most widely employed during lightsaber battles. This ability was essential for practitioners of Form IV lightsaber combat. :Force Pull - A telekinetic ability using the Force that could cause a material body to draw close to the caster. The greater the user's aptitude with this, the heavier the object that could be pulled or the more wide arc or radius of the Force "wave". It could be used to pull weapons from enemies, or, at higher levels of skill, the enemies themselves to be brought closer to the Jedi's lightsaber range. This power was also very useful when a chasm or hole lay between the caster and the enemies. It could also be used to pull foes to the ground. :Force Push - Force Push was the ability to create a telekinetic impulse via the Force, launching a concussive burst of pressurized air-not unlike the blast of an archaic 'pipe bomb'-that would impact a target with enough force to knock it over, launch it into the air, or even (particularly in the case of fragile materials such as ceramics) shatter it into pieces. The greater the user's telekinetic aptitude, the larger the pressure differential, and thus the stronger the effect and the heavier the target. With practice, a skilled Force user could increase the range and arc of the blast without lowering the average kinetic energy, creating a blanketed wave instead of a focused impulse. Truly gifted practitioners could generate a concussive blast that would radiate from them for dozens of meters in all directions, detonating with the force of a conventional explosive. This power was an effective tool for keeping enemies at a distance. A well-aimed push could have sent the target crashing into a nearby wall or other obstruction, resulting in bludgeoning damage and possible disorientation or blackout. Particularly ruthless Force-users would use a well-timed Force push to send their enemies tumbling off penthouse balconies or into deep chasms. Beyond offense, this power had many utilitarian applications, such as activating a control panel that would ordinarily have been out of reach, or pulverizing heavy debris and other obstructions too large to remove without specialized equipment. A trained Force user can resist Force Push, presumably by generating an opposing pressure surge whose wavefront cancels out their opponent’s attack. The opponent usually responds by ramping up the pressure to compensate for the increased resistance. From here it becomes a telekinetic arm-wrestling match, with a seemingly motionless facade belying each combatant’s desperate struggle to overpower the other. As events progressed, a pocket of air equidistant from the opponents would have been slowly compacted, until the pressure reached sufficient strength to bend duranium like kshyy vines. As the pressure increased, the pocket would begin to rapidly destabilize, until even the smallest atmospheric disturbance would cause it to rupture. When the pressure reached a critical threshold, the bubble would burst, generating a powerful shockwave. :Telepathy - Telepathy was the very basic ability to mentally communicate over small or vast distances with other individuals. Every Force user, Jedi or Sith, was able to use it. The range of telepathy itself is theoretically infinite, but the telepath must be able to sense the presences of those they wish to contact. Thus, communicating with non-Force-sensitives became nearly impossible over distances greater than a handful of kilometers, and the typical upper limit for Force-sensitives was approximately 1,000 kilometers. However, individuals who are siblings, lovers, or lifelong friends, or who were once master and apprentice, have been known to communicate across ranges far longer than that, and, in extreme cases the link is apparently limitless. :Force Breach - Force Breach was an advanced variant of Force Supression that interrupted all powers in use by the target at the time. It was a technique employed when a foe was preparing for a Force-based attack by disrupting their concentration and scrambling their focus. Force Breach was not a widely known Force power; it was most often used by some of the more powerful Jedi and Sith in ancient times. :Force Wave - One of the most powerful forms of Force Push. It was essentially a wave of pure Force-energy that pulsed out from the Force-user that utilized it, which knocked back anything within the power's blast radius.The strength of Force Wave was extremely potent and was once described as a telekinetic explosion. It was more widespread, like a wave, hence the name, and could push multiple opponents at once. It was very useful in tight, cramped quarters when the Force user needed room to move, since Force users could damage their opponents by pushing them into the walls. It could also be used as "crowd control," when overwhelming numbers of enemies immediately swarm towards the user. Using Force Wave gives the Force user time to rethink their strategy and cast more Force powers, or they could also attack fallen opponents as they are stunned. :Force Precognition - Precognition was a universal Force power. The ability of foresight was perhaps universal to the Jedi or Force sensitive and was manifested in the form of Force Visions of future events, or helped the Jedi predict his opponent's movements. :Force Psycometry - Psychometry or telemetry was a Force power that was a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. This power allowed the user to view events as if they were there, including the sights, sounds, and feelings, both emotional and physical, that the wielder of the object experienced. This power was easier to use on personal objects that were used frequently. Objects that were used once or by several people often made the use of this power difficult, though it was still possible. About one in one hundred Kiffar were able to use this power. The Vos line of Kiffar had more than their share of psychometrically-abled Kiffar. The power could taint the user if the object had been used to execute dark side related actions, like murder. Use of the dark side enabled possessors of the power to use it on living beings, ripping memories from their brains. The Jedi Council strongly discouraged the use of psychometry on dead bodies as the emotions prior to a violent death are so strong that the deceased would have likely brushed with the dark side. This endangered Jedi by exposing them to these powerful emotions. Additionally, at the time of the Invasion of Naboo, the Jedi Council frowned upon excessive use of this power, as it allowed the user to experience intense emotions, which might make him more susceptible to the dark side of the Force. Extreme cases caused the psychometric's mind to become trapped, and rarer still, cause death. Special Abilities ---------- :Mind-Trick - Mind tricks refer to a spectrum of Force powers which influenced the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion through voice manipulation, or to cause one to reveal information. This allowed its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It could also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. :Animal Friendship - Animal Friendship, also referred to as Beast Control or Beast Trick, was the Force ability to calm an animal. Once calmed, the animal would be tamed enough to be ridden or to simply remain calm. :Combustion - Combustion was the Force ability that allowed users to make an object explode by sheer force of will. It was rarely used on a person, and the effects on inanimate objects and persons was devastating. Depending on the size, density and vulnerability of the object in question, combustion would become harder or easier to use successfully. It is disputed whether combustion could be prevented and stopped if another force user concentrated on an object to keep it from exploding. This may have cancelled it out, or it may have done nothing. :Droid Disable - Droid Disable was a Force power developed during the Old Sith Wars. Droid Disable allowed a Jedi to cause a droid to short-circuit. Master Arca Jeth discovered the technique during the Great Droid Revolution. :Force Heal -Force Healing or Health, was a power that used the Force to accelerate the natural healing process rapidly. :Force Enlightenment - Force Enlightenment was a light side Force power, When activated, this power took the defensive Force powers a Jedi was most skilled in, pushing them to the highest degree that the Jedi had previously mastered during his or her routine training. The end result was an "enlightened" Jedi, having unlocked and harnessed fully the light side of the Force. :Force Light - Force Light was an immense light-side Force power used by Jedi. When used against a darksider, Force Light would weaken the darksider's connection to the Force. With the light of the Force, a Jedi could either purge or contain dark side manifestations or nexus points, whether in places, spirits, or even living persons, though sometimes to detrimental effect. By channeling the Force into withering blasts of light-side energy, the darkness can then be diminished or destroyed permanently. Force light could also be used to sever the bond between a Sith Battlelord and his or her followers. :Force Protection - Force protection was a light side Force power. This ability would make the bearer invulnerable to a wide range of attacks until it wore off, either through time, or if the user was fatigued. Protection could also wear off quicker than normal, depending on the intensity and number of attacks at once, since the aura itself could only withstand so much. :Force Valor - Force Valor was a light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. The more wise, charismatic, and skilled the caster was, the more profound the effects of Force Valor were. :Levitation - Levitation was a Force power that allowed Jedi to suspend themselves against the force of gravity. Levitation required no direct physical contact. Using the Force, an individual could then hover in place or move about wherever they desired. :Hibernation Trance - Hibernation trance, Jedi hibernation, Force trance, or Recovery trance was a Control-based ability of a Force-user to go into a very deep hibernation state. This slowed down the user's metabolism and breathing to a standstill, causing the individual to only use one tenth of the air of a normal individual. A fully trained Force-user could stay in this state for up to one week in a dry climate or one month in a wet climate before dying from lack of water. :Revitalize - Revitalize was a light side Force technique that revitalized an exhausted and/or wounded user and/or whoever the user directed it at. Being a Force-based power, it did not work on non-organics such as droids. Category:Jedi Order Category:Females